1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus, method, and computer-readable medium removing noise of an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method and computer-readable medium removing noise of an image, which may remove noise of a color image using a plurality of channel images.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent a blurry photograph from occurring due to shaky hands in a relatively dark environment where longer camera exposure may be needed, a photograph may be taken using a high camera ISO sensitivity setting. In this case, strong noise having various characteristics may be generated causing adverse effects in obtaining a high quality image with a camera, and in obtaining a satisfactory performance when implementing various high functions based on images. As for existing technology used for removing noise from a color image, noise removal performance may be improved when there is an increase in a number of similar patterns within neighboring pixels. However, when similar patterns do not exist within the neighboring pixels, the details of corresponding image pixels are blurred.